Turn Back Time
by Katou Ryou
Summary: Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak janji yang kita ucapkan bersama. Tapi kenapa pada akhirnya, hanya aku yang berdiri di sini sendirian tanpa kalian? NCT Dream Mark/Renjun/Jeno/Donghyuck/Jaemin/Chenle/Jisung


**Turn Back Time**

Created by **Theora127**

 _Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak janji yang kita ucapkan bersama. Tapi kenapa pada akhirnya, hanya aku yang berdiri di sini sendirian tanpa kalian?_

* * *

 **Lee Jeno, 28 tahun**

Jeno ingat sekali tentang janji yang mereka ucapkan bersama-sama di tempat ini, tepat sepuluh tahun lalu di hari terakhir mereka mengenakan seragam sekolah. Dia dan keenam teman-temannya yang lain. Bersenang-senang hingga matahari terbenam, dan menutup hari dengan sebuah janji yang akan terlaksana sepuluh tahun kemudian.

Tepatnya adalah hari ini.

Janji dimana mereka akan berkumpul kembali dan menyaksikan pemandangan ketika matahari terbenam secara perlahan. Bersama-sama. Mereka semua.

"Tapi pada akhirnya, hanya aku sendiri yang berdiri di sini… sendirian… tanpa kalian…"

Jeno tak berusaha menghentikan aliran airmata yang mulai keluar dari matanya. Bahkan setelah melewati tahun-tahun yang penuh dengan duka, airmatanya tetap saja masih bisa mengalir.

"Aku merindukan kalian… kalian semua…" lirihnya pada angin yang berhembus pelan, membelai lembut wajahnya, "Kuharap kalian ada di sini sekarang bersamaku…"

Jeno bisa melihat matahari yang perlahan mulai terbenam di depan matanya. Langit yang awalnya dihiasi semburat jingga perlahan menggelap. Namun suasana menenangkan di pesisir pantai ini membuatnya seperti enggan untuk beranjak. Ia hanya diam memperhatikan matahari terbenam yang menjadi objek menarik beberapa wisatawan di sekitarnya.

"Seharusnya hari ini kita melihatnya bersama-sama, 'kan? Bukan aku saja… tapi juga kalian semua… kalian…"

Beberapa jam lalu Jeno baru saja kembali dari menghadiri sebuah upacara pemakaman yang sungguh tak diduga akan terjadi secepat ini. Itu adalah upacara pemakaman salah seorang sahabat baiknya, Renjun. Dia meninggal begitu mendadak hingga rasanya Jeno tak bisa mempercayai kepergiaannya begitu saja.

Dari kabar burung yang beredar, ada yang bilang Renjun meninggal karena sebuah penyakit yang bahkan keluarganya sendiri tak tahu. Namun ada juga yang bilang kalau Renjun bunuh diri karena depresi setelah digugat cerai oleh istrinya beberapa bulan sebelumnya. Namun Jeno berusaha untuk tidak mempercayainya. Jeno hanya ingin Renjun tenang di tempatnya sekarang, tanpa perlu menjadi buah bibir orang-orang di sini.

Tapi kenapa harus secepat ini…?

Jeno pikir hidup ini benar-benar tak adil pada dirinya juga teman-temannya.

Awalnya mereka hanyalah tujuh orang sahabat yang begitu dekat satu sama lain. Mereka bersekolah di SMP dan SMA yang sama dan kemana-mana pun selalu bersama. Berbagi segala suka juga duka bersama. Jeno pikir, persahabatan mereka akan baik-baik saja ke depannya pada saat itu.

Namun pemikirannya itu dibantah oleh insiden bunuh diri yang dilakukan salah seorang sahabatnya beberapa hari setelah mereka resmi lulus dari sekolah.

Tepat sepuluh tahun lalu, ia mendapat kabar bahwa sahabatnya yang bernama Jaemin ditemukan tewas gantung diri di rumahnya sendiri. Jeno bahkan tidak tahu kalau selama ini Jaemin menyembunyikan perihal keluarganya yang sedang dilanda banyak masalah, entah itu tentang orangtuanya yang akan segera bercerai atau tentang ayahnya yang dituduh melakukan penipuan besar. Dia memendam semuanya sendiri hingga akhirnya merasa tak mampu lagi dan memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya begitu saja.

Dan semua duka itu terus dirasakannya juga sahabatnya yang lain secara bertahap, sejak sepuluh tahun lalu.

Dua tahun kemudian, Jeno harus kehilangan salah satu sahabatnya lagi. Kali ini Donghyuck yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas. Namun siapa sangka kalau sebenarnya Donghyuck merupakan korban pembunuhan? Jeno tak menyangka kalau sahabatnya itu terbunuh oleh sekumpulan orang yang memiliki dendam pribadi terhadap keluarganya. Namun Jeno pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia juga hanya bisa diam ketika tahu kalau pembunuh sahabatnya itu tak bisa dijebloskan ke penjara karena kurangnya bukti.

Seakan tak cukup, beberapa tahun kemudian giliran Mark yang meninggalkannya. Orang yang paling dekat dengan Jeno dibandingkan yang lain itu tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat yang ditumpanginya bersama keluarganya ketika mereka akan terbang ke Kanada. Jeno bahkan tidak pernah bisa melihat jasad Mark sampai sekarang karena tubuhnya tak pernah ditemukan setelah pesawat itu terjatuh di atas laut yang luasnya tak main-main.

Ketika itu Jeno berpikir, apakah Tuhan hanya memberikan kebahagiaan sesaat pada dirinya juga sahabat-sahabatnya? Sebuah kebahagiaan yang semu?

"Hahh… kau tidak boleh terus seperti ini, Lee Jeno… kau harus kuat…" ia bermonolog, "Aku sudah berjanji pada mereka untuk tidak menangis lagi. Aku harus menetapi janji itu…"

Namun sekuat apapun Jeno berusaha menahannya, airmata itu tetap saja mengalir. Dan semakin deras ketika ia mengingat dua orang sahabatnya yang lain yang juga saat ini tak lagi ada di sampingnya.

"Chenle… Jisung… kalian juga… kenapa…?"

Chenle. Jeno ingat dengan baik sifat sahabatnya yang begitu ceria itu. Seakan tak pernah merasa sedih, Chenle selalu menyebarkan aura positif pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia selalu ada untuk menghibur sahabat-sahabatnya ketika mereka sedang merasa terpuruk. Tapi apakah mereka, terutama dirinya, bisa melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Chenle? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Jeno mungkin takkan pernah tahu penderitaan yang dirasakan Chenle jika saja sahabatnya itu tidak ditemukan tewas akibat overdosis obat-obatan dua tahun lalu. Selama ini Chenle begitu terpuruk, dan obat-obatan itu telah menggantikan posisi sahabatnya.

Kemudian Jisung. Anak itu… Jisung merupakan salah satu sahabatnya selain Chenle yang selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum hanya dengan melihat tingkah absurdnya. Tapi bahkan Tuhan lebih menyayanginya karena tahun lalu, tepat di perayaan ulangtahun Jisung yang ke-27 tahun, Tuhan menjemputnya. Jeno tak mengerti. Sakit apa Jisung selama ini? Kenapa tak ada yang memberitahunya? Kenapa orang-orang memilih tutup mulut tentang kondisi Jisung darinya dan baru membuka mulut mereka ketika semuanya telah terlambat? Jeno sungguh tak mengerti.

Dan kini hal itu kembali terjadi pada Renjun yang tiba-tiba saja pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya. Jeno masih ingat dengan senyuman hangat Renjun di fotonya yang dihiasi oleh karangan bunga di rumah duka beberapa jam lalu. Senyuman yang diam-diam memendam banyak rasa sakit.

Kenapa? Kenapa Jeno tak tahu apa-apa mengenai sahabat-sahabatnya? Kenapa ia merasa menjadi orang bodoh begini? Kenapa tak ada yang mau memberitahunya kebenaran tentang sahabat-sahabatnya yang ternyata hidupnya tak lebih baik darinya? Kenapa?

KENAPA HARUS JENO YANG MERASAKAN SEMUA PENDERITAAN INI?!

"Kenapa harus aku… di antara milyaran orang di dunia ini… kenapa aku…?"

Apakah selama ini Jeno terlalu menutup diri terhadap sahabatnya sendiri? Apakah selama ini ia selalu 'menutup mata dan telinga' akan kenyataan tentang hidup yang tak selamanya indah ini? Apakah selama ini ia hanya hidup di bawah angan-angan belaka?

Kenapa Tuhan mengambil kebahagiaan yang didapatnya dari sahabatnya?

"Aku tidak mau seperti ini… aku tidak mau…" ia bergumam lirih, "Kumohon… biarkan aku kembali ke masa lalu untuk memperbaiki semuanya… aku akan melakukan yang terbaik dan takkan membiarkan hal yang sama terulang… aku mohon… aku tak ingin kehilangan mereka…"

 **Brukk!**

Jeno jatuh terduduk. Salah satu tangannya meremat pakaiannya di bagian dada. Airmata terus mengalir begitu deras dari kedua matanya tanpa bisa dicegah.

"BIARKAN AKU MENGULANG SEMUANYA! SEMUANYA DARI AWAL LAGI!" teriaknya nyaring kepada lautan di depannya, "AKU MOHON! AKU AKAN MEMPERBAIKI SEMUANYA! SEMUA YANG TELAH TERJADI SELAMA 10 TAHUN INI! BIARKAN AKU MEMPERBAIKINYA!"

Kepala Jeno tertunduk. Ia terisak semakin kuat.

"Mark… Renjun… Donghyuck… Jaemin… Chenle… Jisung…" disebutnya satu persatu nama sahabatnya, "Aku membutuhkan kalian di sini…"

Tapi bahkan setelah matahari terbenam sempurna, ketika langit sudah sepenuhnya berubah gelap, janji dimana mereka akan kembali berkumpul di sini setelah 10 tahun berlalu pun tak pernah bisa ditepati. Hanya ada Jeno. Tanpa keenam sahabatnya yang lain.

Sendirian.

 **The End**

* * *

Fict ini adalah hasil remake dari cerita pendek karya **Sitta Karina** yang judulnya **Wish You Were Here...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **(Omake)**

 **Lee Jeno, 18 tahun**

"BANGUN, LEE JENO! KIM SSAEM SUDAH DATANG!"

Teriakan super itu menembus gendang telinganya, sukses membuat Jeno tersentak dalam tidurnya hingga ia terbangun seketika. Tatapan matanya sedikit tak fokus dan kepalanya terasa agak pusing ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja menegak tanpa aba-aba.

"Buahahaha! Makanya jangan tidur di kelas! Hahahaha!"

Walaupun masih agak linglung, Jeno dapat melihat dengan jelas keberadaan sahabat-sahabatnya yang kini duduk mengelilinginya. Mark, Renjun, Donghyuck, Jaemin, Chenle, dan Jisung. Mereka semua… ada di hadapannya. Saat ini. Di dalam kelas. Dan Jeno baru menyadari kalau ia masih memakai seragam SMA.

"Mimpi…?"

 **Gyuutt!**

"Akh! Sakit!"

Jaemin mencubit pipi Jeno dengan cukup kencang, "Ayo bangun, tukang tidur! Kau tidak sedang berlabuh di dunia mimpi saat ini!"

Setelah cubitan itu terlepas, Jeno langsung meringis. Namun bibirnya membentuk seulas senyuman ketika melihat sahabat-sahabatnya yang kini ada di hadapannya. Sehat, hidup, dan ceria. Saling melempar candaan dan saling berbagi cerita satu sama lain. Dia tidak sendirian.

Tanpa disadari airmata Jeno tiba-tiba saja menetes hingga membuat keenam sahabatnya terkejut. Mereka pun langsung mendekat pada Jeno dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Je-Jeno! Kau kenapa menangis?" tanya Mark gelagapan, "He-hei!"

Jeno menggeleng dan menunduk, "Syukurlah… syukurlah…"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" kali ini Donghyuck yang bertanya.

"Ya… aku bahkan tidak pernah merasa sebaik ini sebelumnya… terimakasih…"

Airmata Jeno terus mengalir, kali ini dengan diiringi oleh isak tangis yang semakin membuat sahabat-sahabatnya kewalahan sekaligus kebingungan. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia menangis?

"Jeno-ya! Aku akan membelikanmu lollipop jika kau berhenti menangis!" seru Chenle yang kemudian mendapat jitakan di kepala dari Jisung, "Sakit, Park!"

"Kau pikir Jeno itu anak kecil?! Lollipop apanya!" semprot Jisung, "Jeno-ya, berhentilah menangis! Geez…"

"Oi, oi, oi, kau ini kenapa? Jangan membuat kami khawatir begini!" sahut Renjun, "Jeno! Hei! Berhenti menangis dan ceritakan semuanya pada kami, oke?"

Di sela-sela tangisnya, Jeno tersenyum. Ia tersenyum penuh kelegaan hingga isak tangisnya berubah menjadi suara tawa.

"Hahahaha!"

Tak peduli akan tatapan keheranan sahabat-sahabatnya, Jeno membiarkan tawa itu keluar dari mulutnya. Ia juga tak bermaksud menghapus airmata yang masih keluar dari matanya, membasahi pipinya dan membuat wajahnya tak sedap dilihat.

"Hahahahahaha!"

"Hahahahaha!"

Namun walaupun kebingungan akan sikap Jeno, mau tak mau keenam sahabatnya itu ikut tertawa. Hingga kelas 3-B tersebut dipenuhi oleh suara tawa bahagia tujuh orang sahabat di dalamnya.

' _Terimakasih, terimakasih karena semua itu hanyalah mimpi… terimakasih karena telah memberikan kesempatan untukku memperbaiki semuanya… terimakasih… terimakasih banyak!'_

Jeno bersumpah, ia takkan membiarkan beragam duka yang akan terjadi dalam kurun waktu sepuluh tahun ke depan seperti di mimpinya itu terjadi. Mulai sekarang, ia akan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan sahabat-sahabatnya menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Sepuluh tahun ke depan nanti… Jeno pastikan hanya akan ada kebahagiaan baginya juga sahabat-sahabatnya dan orang-orang di sekitar mereka!

 **The End**


End file.
